Movie Night Out
by Tivaau
Summary: Tony takes Ziva to the movies for a night out. Should be a 2/3 shot
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I recently just watched a YouTube video called 'NCIS you tell me you love me' and it put me in the mood for some FANFICTION! Btw I recommend this video, although it is slightly depressing.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. Neither do I own the Very Sexy Agent Anthony DiNozzo or his drop dead gorgeous, fantabulasticly amazing, faint enducing, charmingly charming smile… Did that make sense?

Have you ever had one of those days when all you want to do is curl up in to a little ball, squeeze your eyes shut and go to sleep? To wish that when you wake up, all of your problems are solved and you can just go back to your normal life, without all the complications and hassles occupying your every thought?

But it's not until that one person who shows up at your door, who gives you a call just to say hi, or flashes you a smile, that makes you feel alive again. That makes you feel like you're worth something to someone. That makes you feel _loved_.

To Ziva, today was exactly that.

-T&Z-

The week long case the team had worked on brought stress, exhaustion, and a very large hospital bill for McGee.

After being involved in multiple car chases, a shoot off at the local mall and trying to prevent a suicide, Ziva sat on her couch in her apartment, staring into space. The memories of the past few days flooded her mind, making it impossible for her to forget them. McGee getting shot in his left shoulder while running after a suspect in the mall, herself trying to stop a child, a _child_, from shooting himself in the head after watching his mother get stabbed to death. And Tony, Tony having to kill three people in the past week. She knew he hated that, he always has. He treats it like it's no big deal, like they deserved it. She knows that when he puts on that 'tough guy' act, he is hurting inside. _Badly._ Grieving for the families that lost their loved ones because of him. The families that don't understand why they lost their son, their daughter, their mother or father.

Ziva stood up and made her way to her fridge, setting her mind on a simple task of getting a glass of water, forgetting about the horrific day she shared with the team.

As Ziva walked to sit back down, she heard a knock at her door. Placing her water on the table, she opened the door to find Tony smiling back at her.

"Hello Tony, please come in." Ziva stepped aside to let Tony in.

"Hey, Zi." He wore a tight, but not to tight dress shirt, a pair of denim jeans and a very expensive looking pair of Italian shoes. He seemed too dressed up for a night in with Ziva watching movies and drinking beer.

"Aren't you a little too dressed up for movie night, Tony?" A smirk playing on Ziva's lips as she looked him up and down. Although he was a little dressy for movie night, he still looked fantastic.

"Oh yeah, I meant to tell you. I am taking you out to the movies tonight. Surprise!" Tony wore that charmingly irresistible smile of his, making Ziva feel a little faint.

"Um… Okay let me get changed out of my work clothes and we can go. Make yourself a home while you wait." Ziva turned and started for her room.

"It's 'make yourself _at_ home', Ziv." Tony chuckled at her misuse of the idiom.

-T&Z-

"How do I look?" Ziva walked out into the living room wearing a tight black dress with one strap over her left shoulder. Her dress finished just above her knees but cut on a slight angle. Her hair was straightened but still showed hints of curls, and her shoes were a black pair of heels, one small bow on each foot.

Tony stood and straightened his collar as he took in the beautiful woman in front of him.

"Wow you look… wow. I mean, you look gorgeous. Zi, you're beautiful, amazingly beautiful." Tony cleared his throat and moved to open the door for her.

"Thank you, Tony." Ziva smiled as she walked past him, hearing him inhale as the wave of perfume reached his senses.

"No problemo, Zi." He locked the door behind them and caught up to Ziva, taking her hand in his as they walked to his car.

-T&Z-

"So, what movie would you like to see, Zi?" Tony placed his hand on the small of Ziva's back as they stood at the ticket booth. The cinema was unusually quiet for 'cheap Tuesday', although every one was probably out Christmas shopping.

"I do not mind, as long as it is not a… chick flick, yes?"

"Yeah that's right, chick flick." Tony smiled. "Well, are you up for a horror or thriller movie?" Ziva felt Tony rubbing small circles with his thumb on her back, which she found quite soothing, truthfully. She missed those small things in her life.

"Whatever you want, I am not bothered." She smiled at him softly, getting lost in his caring, green eyes.

"Are you sure?" His expression soft and caring as he spoke.

"Yes."

"Thriller it is." Once again that charming smile washed over his features, leaving Ziva light headed as they walked into theatre 2 together.

-T&Z-

A/N: So that my friends was the first chapter of my little Tiva fanfic. I'm aiming for at least 2 or 3 chapters but we'll see how we go. Reviews are always appreciated and advice on where I should go with this, spelling corrections or any other stuff is welcomed too. Thanks for reading and I hope to get the next chapter updated within 2 days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Movie Night Out ch2**

Disclaimer: Still not mine… I don't think it ever will be.

A/N: Yes, it has been an eternity since I've updated. I got a new computer and I lost the next 2 chapters that I was going to upload, so I lost interest in this fic. Anyway, I just want to finish it and get it out of the way. My writing style may have changed, because I wrote the first chapter when I was younger (13 or 14 maybe?), but I'll try and keep the same storyline going. There will be one more chapter after this. Enjoy!

PS: This contains a lot of bickering… and dare I say it, Tony says 'Calm your farm'. I'm sorry guys, I had to put it in there. My best friend of 12 years' girlfriend first said it to us while we were watching a movie, and I thought that I should include it. Therefore, this chapter is dedicated to Tom and Rebecca

They entered the dark theatre, scanning it for the best row to sit in. It was empty, bar 3 three other couples which were scattered throughout the seats. Tony spied an empty row up the back, away from everyone leaving him free to commentate throughout the film.

"What film are we watching?" Ziva went to grab her ticket off Tony, before he snatched his hand away.

"You have been very secretive about this film." Ziva peered suspiciously into Tony's eyes. "Is it boring? Will I not like it?" Tony, deciding to keep his vow of silence, led them up the isle to the back row.

"Tony! Do not tell me this is a 'chick flick', because I swear-" Tony began to chuckle, then cut her off before she could threaten him.

"Ziva, relax. It's not a chick flick; it's a thriller film, like we agreed before." He smiled at her as he let her choose her seat.

"Then why won't you let me see my ticket?" Ziva crossed one leg over the other slowly, eyeing him as he sat down next to her.

"Why do you want to see your ticket, Zi-va." Ziva tried to snatch her ticket from him again, failing once more.

"Tony! Just give me my ticket… Please?" She leant forward, her elbow on top of her knee while she rested her head in her hand. She gave him her 'puppy dog' face, hoping he would break.

"No." Tony said simply, and turned to face the screen. He put the tickets in his left breast pocket, the furthest from Ziva.

Ziva let out a sigh and sat back in her seat. Why was Tony so persistent about not letting her see the tickets? The way he was acting about it made her want to see them more.

"Tony-"

"No."

"But-"

"No." Tony's eyes never left the screen as he spoke to her.

"The film has not even started yet, you don't need to be looking at the screen!" Ziva sat upright, facing him.

"What if I like looking at the screen?" Tony finally turned his head to look at her.

"Stop acting like a child!" A couple, three rows below them turned around and stared at them. Ziva lowered her voice, "Tell me why I cannot see the ticket, Tony."

Tony sighed. "It's nothing."

"Then give me the ticket!" Ziva snapped and immediately covered her mouth as the same couple turned around again.

"Fine." Tony retaliated childishly, and whipped the tickets out of his breast pocket and handed them to Ziva.

"Thank you." Ziva said calmly, as she held the tickets. She read them carefully, trying to find why Tony didn't want her to see them.

"You're not going to like this…" Tony winced, knowing what was coming.

"You said we were married?" Ziva exclaimed in a hushed voice.

Tony didn't reply, instead he turned to her slowly, expecting her to punch him.

"You said we were married!" Ziva's eyes were wide, and she looked shocked to say the least.

"Come on, It's not that bad! We already argue like a married couple."

"Bicker. We bicker, we don't argue." Ziva corrected Tony.

"Bickering and arguing, they are the same thing, Zi."

"No they are not."

"Yes, they are."

"No they are not."

"Yes they are."

"TONY!"

"See, we're halfway there. Now all we have to do is get a ring and BAM! We're married." Tony had a childish grin on his face from their argument/bickering.

"Why did you say we were married?" Ziva gave him a questioning look.

"Uhm… Well, you see-"

"TONY!" Ziva grew impatient.

"Wow… Calm your farm Zi-va."

"No! You calm your farm!"

"I asked you first." Tony looked at Ziva and saw how impatient she was getting. "Okay, tonight is couples night, as well as cheap Tuesday. It's a double discount. We get cheap tickets on cheap Tuesday, and we also get 10% off if you buy the tickets as a couple. So I kind of said we were married…" Tony trailed off, unsure if he was to keep going with his explanation.

"Married? Why did you make us married?" Ziva's features calmed, and she began to see the humour in the situation.

"Because… That's all I could think of." He looked insulted as to why Ziva would question his tedious plan.

"That's all you could think of? Why didn't you just say we were 'together'?"

"Yes, and why? My plan was perfect!" Tony stuck out his chest in a cocky way.

"Except for one minor problem." She smirked and sat back, now it was her turn to stare at the screen.

"What problem? My plan was seamless!" Tony looked worried, how had he stuffed up his plan? He was the king of plan making.

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was!"

"Tony, what do married couples wear?" Ziva kept her focus on the screen.

"Oh, I know this one! Clothes!" Ziva turned her head in slow motion with a sarcastic look on her face.

"Ah, rings?" He looked at her, oblivious as to why his plan wasn't up to Ziva's standards.

"RINGS! We aren't wearing rings!" He looked shocked, how had he forgotten that married couples wear rings?

"Congratulations Tony!" A smile broke out on her face as Tony head slapped himself.

"Rookie mistake." He spoke to himself, mumbling in-audibly.

"Now, be quiet. The movie is starting."

"What's the name of this movie again?" Tony leant over and whispered to Ziva, trying not to disturb the couple below them for the third time that night.

"The Fourth Kind."

-T&Z-

So, was it okay? I hope so. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
